


Takes one to know one (and the other one, too)

by LittleMousling, moogle62



Series: CM Chatfic [7]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Always a girl, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingering, First Times, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Polyamory, Porn, Voyeurism, a little bit of notfic, bit of spanking, followed by just regular fic, hands-off teaching, hands-on teaching, unedited chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moogle62/pseuds/moogle62
Summary: Lovett's trying hard to stay detached. She can absolutely do detached. "You've both been trained by men and their stupid goal orientations," she says.





	Takes one to know one (and the other one, too)

**Author's Note:**

> The not!fic section sets up the story, but you can also skip it; it's only about two pages long. After that it's just regular fic! Ctrl-F for *** if you want to skip straight there.

Moog [1:42 PM]  
At some point we should think about girl!Lovett and emily

LittleMousling [3:06 PM]  
:chinhands: 

Moog [3:22 PM]  
Emily hasn't been with a girl before!!!!  
Emjonjon is still very new!!!!!!!  
Jon and Lovett are still working their stuff out!!

LittleMousling [3:26 PM]  
Omgggg wait is Jon a dude?

Moog [3:56 PM]  
I was thinking yes but I AM SUPER HERE ALSO FOR EMJONJON THE HOTTEST QUEER POLY LADY RELASH IN THE WORLD  
(I AM NOT GETTING NOTIFICATIONS FOR THESE DMS, COME ALONG, SLACK)

LittleMousling [4:07 PM]  
Okay WHAT IF

Emily who's never been with a girl but sort of secretly quietly thinks about it but sort of thinks everyone does, that's just Sexuality Being Fluid, it doesn't make her not straight

Gay-as-fuck (girl!)Lovett

Jon—I could be persuaded about Jon's starting sexuality, but definitely she and Lovett have Very Carefully Not Considered the Idea of Dating but make jokes about it all the time

And then like ... I'm thinking they both meet Em and that's what changes things. They're shoved into some situation where they see her all the time (consultant for a project? Lives next door? Dog behaviourist?) and they both want her and they're both like "no, YOU should ask her out! I couldn't possibly get in your way!"

Moog [4:07 PM]  
Sgdjfk  
Em and Jon should get together first and then, like, make out some, and they're both like, not ready to think about actual sex and spend a lot of time jerking off at home while Lovett is Fine With It  
And idk, emily and jon are talking about it and are both sort of like... but... but lovett...  
SHOULD LOVETT TALK THEM THROUGH FUCKING

LittleMousling [4:10 PM]  
OH GOD YUP YOU NAILED IT

Moog [4:10 PM]  
i would not be opposed to going full id on this and having one of them not having been able to come before  
Which is a garbage place I dwell in fiction sometimes  
Or or one of them is super self conscious about how they taste  
A GOOD BEAT

LittleMousling [4:11 PM]  
BOTH IS GOOD

Moog [4:12 PM]  
(Important to take a second to imagine jon favs fake coming her way around dc and the way she would look when she FINALLY came for the first time)  
THE COMBINED SHY HOTNESS OF EMILY AND JON FAVS ASKING LOVETT TO SHOW THEM HOW SEX WITH GIRLS WORKS  
IN CASE THEY GET IT WRONG

LittleMousling [4:21 PM]  
(ohhhhh god. Girl!Favs would just be SUCH a different person around sex and I love all the permutations of that and YES she would so absolutely fake it)

(YES OH GOD—and asking _Lovett _, who thought, _well, yeah, figures she'd go for Jon. _Not really a surprise. Anyone would go for Jon, right? So it's not—it's great. They're a great fit. Lovett's good over here with her Playstation and her dog, anyway.)____

____Moog [4:42 PM]  
Emily and Jon all shy and like, determined, and so _into_ her  
IT WOULD BE A LOT_ _ _ _

____LittleMousling [5:25 PM]  
I bet at first she just thinks they're only asking her around for her expertise_ _ _ _

____They're gonna have to show her they mean it ..._ _ _ _

____Moog [5:29 PM]  
They ARE  
It's going to be a LOT watching emily and Jon in cute underwear making out on a bed, giggly, asking her what to do next_ _ _ _

____LittleMousling [5:32 PM]  
ohhhhh god. She's just like burning it into her brain for when they get it together and don't need it anymore._ _ _ _

***

____"What should we do?" Emily asks, part giggly, part for real, and Lovett's like, "You have tits! Touch hers!"_ _ _ _

____“We’ve done _that _,” Jon protests. She doesn’t want Lovett to think they’re useless. She wants Lovett to think they’re ... capable of greatness. With some help.___ _ _ _

______Emily’s in some sort of lace affair, very skimpy, and Jon’s in something slightly less showy but still obviously fucking stunning, black and simple and gorgeous, and Lovett is wearing sweats and oblivious to the fact that they both very self-consciously picked things they felt good in, that they thought Lovett might like._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett's trying hard to stay detached. She can absolutely do detached. "You've both been trained by men and their stupid goal orientations," she says. "Touch her tits _slowly_. Tease her. Like you don't need anything else in the world except for that."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily moves her hands up slowly, cupping Jon's tits over the fabric. They almost fit in her hands. "Good," Lovett says, and Jon's eyes flutter closed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett wishes, and tries not to wish, that Jon were wearing something lighter, or lacier like Emily's, so she could see better. She can't even tell if Jon's nipples are hard under Emily's fingers._ _ _ _ _ _

______She stops that train of thought in the station, and focuses on Emily. Emily's getting into it. Emily's _getting_ it, staring fixedly at her own hands as she touches Jon, lip between her teeth. Lovett can see, easily, how much Emily likes this. How much she likes touching Jon._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon is quiet, and Lovett doesn't know, and wants to know, if she's usually quiet or if this is different. If it's different because she's here. Lovett's thought about it—of course she has, she's not a saint—what Jon would sound like, in bed. What she would look like. They've been friends for years. Lovett has had time, feeling like a creep, to guess, and then try not to remember._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily's fingers move, pinching—Lovett can tell what's happening there even through the light-sucking shield of Jon's black lingerie—and _Emily_ groans, shifting her hips. Lovett has to bite back the urge to praise her for getting it right, for getting into it. Touching Jon is reward enough, Lovett's pretty sure. Emily doesn't need Lovett to say anything._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily turns to look at Lovett. "I think Jon's getting impatient," she says, which doesn't look untrue. Jon's been pushing into Emily's hands, and she has that nervous energy Lovett associates with someone who's feeling bad that so much time is being spent on just their pleasure. _Jon_ isn't getting it, yet._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jon," Lovett says, and Jon's attention comes over to her, haltingly. She's pink all down her chest, though not as obviously as Emily is; Jon is tanner. She looks at Lovett with dark eyes. Lovett swallows. "You—tell Emily that she's making you feel good. That's part of it, okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon rolls her lips into her mouth, thinking. Which, not exactly unpredictably, makes Emily pull back, nervous. Lovett has to keep from sighing in irritation at Jon. “It’s not a hard question, Favreau. Is it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _No_ , god, of course not, it’s—it feels—it’s so good. Let me show you?” Her hands come up, and Lovett actually does let out the sigh, this time._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not so goal-oriented, Jon! Emily’s having a great time. Aren’t you, Emily?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily, at least, takes the prompt easily and fast. “Fuck, yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon's hands still on Emily's sides. She looks at Emily in such a—such an open way, so easily readable. "Yeah?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love touching you," Emily says. "I love—I love getting to make you feel good." Jon shifts, shy, but obviously pleased._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett manages, barely, _barely_ , like an actual fucking triumph of the human spirit, not to break the moment with a joke. She's going to tell them later and demand some kind of reward. Like food, not like—she can't go down that route in her head. No rewards. No telling them anything. No talking about this after it happens. She'll just carry the whole fucking thing to her grave._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon shifts on the bed in a way that makes her legs look fucking amazing, more than normal. There's really no safe place to look, not with Jon like that and Emily like _that_ , but Lovett swallows and moves her gaze anyway. Emily's lingerie is skimpy, more lace than coverage: when Lovett looks up, she can see Emily's nipples, hard, pointing through the thin fabric. Jesus. Lovett's got to—she's got to do _something_ , something to distract her from this. She's got to focus on them, not herself._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So—great. Good. Better. Emily, you were doing something? And look, Jon, if you can't take it, you can touch her, too. Just don't get in her way." There. That's helpful. That's what she's here for, to help._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily kisses Jon, palming Jon's tits again as she goes. She giggles into Jon's mouth and it's that, more than anything, that makes Lovett feel suddenly and utterly alone._ _ _ _ _ _

______What else can they need, really? Why is she even really here? It's not rocket science. They've both got vaginas of their own. They could figure this shit out without her, and, if they couldn't, they probably need more help than she could give._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's it, you got it," she says. Her voice comes out weird but they're busy, so. She can probably get away with it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Or not, actually, because Emily breaks away, and turns to her. "Lovett," she says, and her voice is husky. Fucking Christ. "Lovett, you should—tell me to touch her..." She visibly summons up the nerve to say whatever presumably minorly dirty thing she's thinking. "Tell me to see how wet Jon is."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett's mouth is suddenly the Sahara. She croaks, "You—yes," and then tries again. "Yeah, that's, um, that's good. Definitely ... do that."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily giggles again, but this time it's with (at? for? despite?) Lovett. She's still the one across the bed from them, but—okay, fine, if they haven't kicked her out yet, who's she to exclude herself from probably the best porn she'll ever see in her entire life?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily turns back to Jon. "Did you hear that, Jon? Lovett thinks I should see how wet you are."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon nods, cheeks pink. "Yeah," she says, still so quiet. "Yeah, Em."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily slides her hand slowly down Jon's stomach, careful, telegraphing her moves, and stops when her fingers brush the elastic at the top of Jon's panties. "Okay?" she says. She's biting her lip, watching Jon's face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon closes her eyes, and says, whispering, "Please."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett's as frozen as Jon is, watching them. There's something electric in the air—chemistry, she supposes, the exquisite tension of two people who want each other so much. However fucked-up all of this is, she can't deny she's wet, too, and can't stop herself squeezing her thighs together, hoping it's too subtle for them to notice._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily turns her hand, leaning forward to get the right angle for sliding her palm along Jon's belly, fingertips angling down into Jon's panties. "Oh," Emily says, and then, "oh, God." She turns to look at Lovett again, and her eyes have gone darker, her lips parted. "She's— _so_ wet."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon makes a noise for the first time, soft, biting her lip. Lovett squeezes her thighs together again, but it doesn't stop the ache that goes through her._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh my god," Emily says. "When you—I felt that, oh my god." She looks at Lovett, one eyebrow raised; Lovett is reminded, suddenly, of all the times they spent flirting in a Sunday afternoon flower class, the way Emily would nudge her at every innuendo until Lovett was laughing so hard they drew attention. "That's good, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______That—is that on purpose? Emily _has_ to know that much, at least._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're, ah, you're killing it," Lovett agrees. "But you should, um, you should tease her more. Obviously it's working. You could—you've really only touched her a little, and she's got so much ... skin."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett didn't mean that to be as revealing as it feels like it was. Jon's just so—her legs are so long, and her arms, and if Lovett were Emily, if Lovett could touch, she'd want to tease herself as much as Jon, running her hands over every inch of Jon until Jon begged her to _please_ just shove her fingers into Jon. She'd cup her hips and tickle her sides and squeeze the meat of her ass and run cruel, too-light fingertips up her back._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily gets it, moving her hand out of Jon's panties slowly, so that Jon stifles a sound, turning her face into the pillows. "That's good," Emily says, gently, and—fuck—sucks consideringly on her fingers. "You taste good," Emily says, her voice hitching. "Jon, you—" and she kisses her, leaning all the way over. Jon must be able—be able to taste herself, even faintly, on Emily's mouth, and she certainly gasps like she can, like she's shocked by it. Like she likes it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett is gonna—sit on her own hands or something. The two of them are beautiful, curled round each other on the bed, and Lovett is somehow supposed to look but not be _looking_. She's gonna—she's gonna—jerk off about this, fuck, there's no way around it, fast and guilty when she's alone again, trying not to want what she really, really can't have. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily pulls Jon back up to sitting and starts to peel her out of the camisole or whatever it is, fingers tickling Jon’s sides until Jon shivers and tries to pull away. Emily laughs, keeping her close with a grip on the black fabric. “Tell me to strip her,”  
Emily says, voice firm. “Tell me to let you see her.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett doesn’t react for a long second. “You mean—let _you_ see her,” she says, finally, and Emily turns to look at her, still with Jon’s camisole bunched in her fist._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Either way, I guess,” Emily says. “Tell me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon is biting her lip still, and she looks up at Lovett. "Lovett? Is that okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Is that okay_. "Strip her," Lovett chokes out, and Emily pulls the camisole over Jon's head, tossing it aside, and then—then Jon is just there in her panties, hunching her shoulders like she's fighting the urge to fold her arms across her chest. Her fucking incredible chest, smaller than Lovett's and less perky than Emily's is—there's no underwiring in Emily's scraps of lingerie—nipples dusky pink with arousal, and—and—_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good," Emily says, and it must be for Jon, but she's looking—looking at Lovett._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tell _her_ ,” Lovett says, not holding back the irritation. Jon’s obviously nervous; it’s Emily’s responsibility to tell her how gorgeous she is. Lovett can’t; she’d give too much away, saying anything at all._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily startles, turns back to Jon just as Jon is starting to actually cross her arms over her chest. “Oh—Jon, you look beautiful, let us see. So hot, my god, just—yeah, that’s it,” as Jon pulls her arms back and leans on her hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily slides a hand up Jon’s bared belly, to her side, holding her in a casual-possessive grip that makes Lovett’s throat tight. “Lovett thinks you’re beautiful, too,” Emily says. “Don’t you, Lovett?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I have eyes,” Lovett snaps, too harsh, too nervous to modulate it. “So, obviously.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Really?" Jon says, like somehow this is a surprise. Lovett has never known anyone so hot and so continuously surprised to be told it, even when she's got a core of shy confidence that sees her through most things._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So beautiful, babe," Emily tells her. "God, look at you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon shivers. She likes it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Lovett's looking," Emily says, and Lovett wants to protest, but if she says _anything_ right now, it won't come out right. Or it will come out too right. "Watching me touch you, just like she said I should."_ _ _ _ _ _

______With both of them sitting up, legs folded under them, it's easy for Emily to run her hands all over Jon, biceps and thighs and ribs, only just brushing the undersides of her tits, or the sides. Jon's shifting in place, but it's obviously more from arousal, now, than from wanting to move things along._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily doesn't need Lovett's help. Emily's definitely got the tricks down, now. Lovett doesn't get up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon squirms a little harder, and Emily says, "You feel so good, Jon," kind of awed, kind of breathy. Neither of them have been with a woman before, but even if they had, Lovett thinks it would be like this, the two of them looking at each other like the most beautiful thing in the room, intimate and turned way on._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett feels abruptly out of place, but Emily's still going, trailing her fingers everywhere but Jon's tits, everywhere but her tight sweet nipples._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Em," Jon says, squirming again, "Em, I—Lovett—" and Emily turns back to Lovett, cheeks flushed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Tell me to kiss her again," she says. "Tell me to show you how much she wants it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______There's a little part of Lovett that wants to tell her something completely different, something that has nothing to do with Lovett, something that's easy and obvious: give her what she's angling for, maybe._ _ _ _ _ _

______There's a much bigger part of Lovett that wants to follow Emily's instructions, whatever they are. "Yeah," she says. "Kiss her." Her voice is hoarse. She wants to see Emily's hands tangling in Jon's hair, and Jon pushing up into Emily to feel the lace scratching her nipples. She wants all of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily does, kisses her, the two of them rising up to get their hands on each other, Jon grabbing at Emily's waist, her ass—her fucking perfect ass. Emily kisses her like she's dying for it, like the waiting has been killing her too. She's got it down._ _ _ _ _ _

______This was such a stupid idea. Lovett aches and throbs between her legs, almost unignorable, and Emily and Jon are tangling up, toppling over, Emily throwing a leg over Jon to straddle her hips. Lovett can barely fucking breathe._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Tell Jon how good she looks," Emily says. Lovett thinks she must have misheard, but— "Lovett? Tell her for me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______She can't speak; she can't not obey Emily. She's on a fucking precipice, here, and either way she goes, she's going to fall._ _ _ _ _ _

______She goes with the truth, because she's always been better at that. "Jon looks—edible," Lovett says. Her voice is shaking. "Like you should kiss her everywhere, taste her everywhere. The way she's grabbing you is so—you've got her so desperate for you to touch her. She looks, she looks overcome. She looks like nothing's been as good as this."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett thinks, _Emily just wanted me to tell her she looks hot_ , but she can't take it back. She's not sure she wants to._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon's hands come up to Emily's gorgeous bare thighs. "Lovett," she says, very quiet. She's been so quiet this whole time. Emily looks down at her, and swallows, and turns back to Lovett._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Tell me to take my bra off," she says. "Tell me to show Jon too."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Take it off," Lovett says, too-quick, and then, "Take it off, like—slowly."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily grins, first at Lovett and then down at Jon. "Slowly," she says, running the word through her mouth like she can taste it. She reaches back with both hands—Lovett aches to slip forward and pop the hooks one-handed, just to show off—and unhooks the fancy bra. It's still sitting comfortably in place, not like Lovett's solidly engineered bras that give up on any semblance of support the moment they're unhooked. One strap falls down Emily's shoulder, and Jon and Lovett catch their breath at the same time, watching it. Watching Emily reach up and tug the other down, so it would be so easy, if she lifted her arms a little, leaned forward a little, for the bra to fall off._ _ _ _ _ _

______It's objectively a beautiful bra—scraps of lace and pops of colour, floral and dainty in a way that Emily wears with absolute confidence—but if Lovett could burn it off, she would._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Em," says Jon, sounding as dry-mouthed as Lovett. "Please?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily says, "Take it off for me, Jon?" and Jon does, fumbling, until Emily is bare for both of them—for Jon, for _Jon_ —to see. Her tits are fucking incredible. Jon looks like she's been hit over the head, dazed, amazed. She reaches up, trails her fingers over the bare skin, and Emily groans when Jon catches her nipple._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett _knows_ they've done at least this much—or she thought she knew that, but sorting back through the strangeness of the conversation she had with Emily on the phone, watching this now, she's not as sure. They could have done this without her—surely they could have handled "enjoy each other's tits" without her. Surely this part isn't any kind of rocket science._ _ _ _ _ _

______The way Jon looks, though—it's like Lovett's watching a full-on sexual awakening, and there's an ache in her belly at the idea that Jon's, that this is really and truly working for Jon, not just being touched but also touching. That Jon can, in fact, fuck women and love it. That Jon figured this out with Emily, not—_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett cuts off that line of thought, and focuses on the visuals. Jon's soft fingertips, exploring. Emily's tongue darting out to wet her lips. Emily's hand finding that familiar, possessive spot on Jon's side again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Let me—I want to—um, can I touch you?" Jon's breath is coming heavy; she's flushed red like she only really does when she gets self-conscious. "Em?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah," Emily breathes, "oh my god, yes," and Jon hesitates, her pianist's fingers resting on the inside of Emily's thigh._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon strokes there, softly, watching her own hands move. They’re _all_ watching her hands move, watching her fingers creep closer to Emily’s panties_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett wants, intensely, to move to where she’ll be able to see Jon’s fingers working over Emily, see how she’ll start. It’s why she’s here, isn’t it, anyway? To give direction? So she waits until Jon’s fingertips are out of view, until Emily says, “Oh—ohh, yes,” and then shifts._ _ _ _ _ _

______They look up at her, and she says, as confidently as she can muster, “Tease her through the fabric for a while.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There. She’s contributed. She’s earned her right to this prime viewing location._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon's fingers are tentative against the thin fabric, but even so Emily shifts, bites her lip. She's wet, visibly, through her panties. Lovett tries to keep breathing normally, tries not to squirm in her seat, but, fucking hell. Fuck._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're wet," Jon says. She sounds amazed, and deeply turned on. Her fingers drift higher, higher, until— " _Fuck_ ," Emily says, and jerks where she's sitting. "Jon, oh—Lovett, tell her to do that again."_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do that again,” Lovett says, “but not too much. Make her wait for it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily makes a soft grumbling noise, but if she wants strict obedience, she’s going to have to be more specific. Lovett can rules-lawyer with the best of them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon’s fingers trace down and back up, and Jon moans just before she reaches Emily’s clit again, like she’s anticipating how much Emily’s going to like it. Lovett feels that moan go through her like a bolt of lightning, like a shock. She’s been so aroused for so long, and she’s watching _this_ , and—she squeezes her thighs together and clenches her fists, trying to focus._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily rocks forward again, pushing into Jon's touch. "Oh my god," she says, "Jon—that's—"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon looks up at her, mouth open. "Is that good?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett manages not to say, _yes, obviously_ ; she watches Jon's vulnerable face and the emotion in Emily's expression, fond and caring even while she's biting her lip from want, waits for Emily to say, "So good, baby," and for Jon to smile, all over her beautiful face. She can't stop _looking_ ; at the splay of Emily's pale thighs, at the scrap of lace covering her and the hint of what's underneath, at Jon's careful fingers tracing a careful line. She can see that Emily's wet. She can see that Emily needs it. She—god—needs it too, needs _something_. She can feel herself trying to clench down on nothing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon reaches Emily's clit again and Emily bucks, hard, swearing._ _ _ _ _ _

______"God, I, it's too good, I have to touch you," Emily says, pushing towards Jon so fast that Jon goes over onto her back, surprised, as Emily kisses her. Emily's got a hand inside Jon's panties before anyone, even Lovett, has fully caught up to what's happening, and Jon and Emily are both groaning at Emily's touch. "Fuck, I need—tell me to eat her out, Lovett, I can't fucking wait, I have to."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah," Lovett says. She couldn't possibly say anything out. "Eat her out. Go to fucking town."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily shifts until she's in the right place, gently taps Jon's thigh and says, "Make room for me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett is—Lovett cannot believe this is something she gets to see, that she gets to see Jon, gorgeous and flushed and trying to hide her face, clutching at the sheets and opening her long long legs so that Emily can settle between them, so that Emily can lean in, frowning in concentration, and put her pink mouth to Jon's underwear._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett barely holds back her own groan, at the sight and at how much she wants to be both of them, but especially Emily. In Emily's place, right now, fuck teasing; they're so past that, she'd want her mouth right on Jon, tasting her, getting the full sensation of every fold and curve under her tongue._ _ _ _ _ _

______She rocks her hips harder, hopes they're too distracted to notice. She can't _not_ ; it's too good, too fucking much._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Take—take her panties off," Lovett says, voice as steady as she can make it. Emily needs to just—just taste her already._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily doesn't, not right away; she tilts her head, and—fuck—tugs Jon's panties to one side, baring her just enough, just enough to dip her head back and—_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon moans, and throws an arm over her face, hiding in the crook of her elbow. She doesn't talk about sex much, but Lovett's heard some, the way Jon worries she's going to do something wrong, something too much._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett can't see, not really, what Emily is doing but she can imagine; the room smells of sex, and Jon's tits are heaving with her breath, and Emily moans too, against Jon._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Lick—lick her clit," Lovett says, strangled to her own ears._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily moans so loud that Jon must feel it on her, and pushes closer, shoulders coming up around her ears like she's ready to settle in for the duration, like nothing matters except this._ _ _ _ _ _

______The panties must be annoying her—she should have listened to Lovett—because after a moment she makes a frustrated noise and starts yanking at them, Jon lifting her hips until Emily can pull them down and, tilting her head to one side and with Jon's legs kicked up, off._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily leans back in, and so does Lovett, getting too close, too fucking close, but she wants to see everything, wants to see the way Emily's settling her mouth around Jon's clit. Emily's cheeks hollow as—Lovett assumes—her tongue comes out, and Jon chokes on a gasp and grabs at her own thigh, digging her nails in._ _ _ _ _ _

______It's so—it's—Lovett can almost fucking feel Emily's tongue on her, almost fucking taste Jon from the smell in the air._ _ _ _ _ _

______Fuck, fuck, oh _fuck_ ; Lovett clenches her legs together, hot and desperate._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon is gasping, high and shocked. "Em, oh my god— _Em_ , oh, god," and Emily is groaning too, louder than Jon is, her neck a graceful curve of effort. Jon's thighs are shaking and Lovett wants so badly to _touch_._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon’s _shaking_ , quivering under Emily’s touch, and Lovett wants to kiss her so much it hurts. She wants to kiss Emily, and taste Jon on her tongue. Her thighs are trembling from how hard she’s been clenching down. She wants—she—_ _ _ _ _ _

______She’s _coming_ , fuck, and she can’t stop the massive, whining whimper that goes with it, bursting out into the quiet of the room. Her hands are gripping her thighs, and her face is, must be, must look ridiculous, and she can’t stop now it’s started, rolling through her like a wave._ _ _ _ _ _

______She breathes through it, cracks an eye open to observe the damage. They’re both looking at her—of fucking course they are—although Lovett has just enough spare brain power to note that Emily’s got a wet thumb still softly rubbing at Jon’s clit. Good for her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh,” Lovett says. “Leg cramp?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Lovett," Jon says, shakily, and oh god, this is it, this is the line; Lovett has found it and crossed it in one and her legs wouldn't hold her weight if she tried to leave now so she's just stuck, has to stay for whatever Jon is going to say. "Fuck, Lovett, did you just..." Her hips are jerking, so slightly, so minutely, up into Emily's touch. "Did you just come?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett isn't sure she's quite stopped, still shivering and sensitive, and she's blotchy and embarrassed and still panting, but there's nothing else for it, nothing else she can say except: "Yes."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's—" Jon pauses, and Lovett hears fourteen variations of appalled in that pause, fourteen ways your best friend can be disgusted with you. She starts to move away, on shaky legs; she can't make herself say anything._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon's hand grabs her wrist. "Where are you—Jesus, Lovett, that's so hot, you can't _go_ anywhere, you—oh, fuck—" and this, Lovett can see even through her own confusion, is because Emily's dipped back down to lick Jon some more. "Oh, _fuck_." Jon's hand tightens, hard, on Lovett's wrist._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I—fuck—I—" Jon gets out, and then she tightens up all over, stomach going taut, her shaking thighs closing around Emily's face, and she's coming, has to be, eyes squeezed closed and her hand so tight on Lovett's wrist. She looks desperate, gorgeous, unravelled; Lovett can't help but stare, watch Jon shudder and shudder until all the tension goes out of her and she limply pushes at Emily's head. "Em, oh fuck. Oh my god."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily's face is shiny halfway up her cheeks; she's mussed and panting and looks like a fucking wet dream. "Wow," she says, and giggles._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wow," Jon says, weakly. "That's—I've never—"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Me neither," Emily agrees, but Jon shakes her head. She slowly peels her fingers off Lovett's wrist, and Lovett's skin throbs hot where the pressure had been._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon puts the hand over her eyes, instead, and says, "I mean I've never come during sex. Like, with another person."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What?" Lovett must have misheard, because—because otherwise—_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon stays behind her hand. "I—never, with anyone else."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"And now two people," Lovett blurts, and Emily snorts with laughter._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's—" Emily starts, and pulls herself up to lie along Jon's side. She's pink down her chest and Lovett gets a jolt all through her from the sight of the two of them pressing together, all long and beautiful. "Jon, wow, that's—I'm really—you're so wonderful, you're so, thank you for, for, letting us see."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett thinks, and can't unthink, _she came right after I did. She said it was hot.__ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon kisses Emily, soft and sweet, and runs an unsubtle hand down Emily's side, fingertips brushing the curve of Emily's breast and then coming down to cup her ass. "Lovett," Jon says, and Lovett almost startles, too lost in the fugue of watching them._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uh, yes?" She readies herself; probably this is a good moment for them to ask her to go. Obviously they can handle it from here._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You should help me get Emily off," she says._ _ _ _ _ _

______Right. Yes. Right. She can still—do that. "You should get her going again. Touch her like that. Suck on her, ah, nipples." It feels like autopilot, the suggestions just coming out of her, nothing like anything she wants to say, like _can I just leave_ and, stronger, _can I please stay_._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon shakes her head, rolling onto her side to face Lovett. "No, you should _help_ me," she says, and grabs Lovett's wrist again, dragging her hand forward until it's brushing Emily's belly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett freezes, can't help it. "Um—"_ _ _ _ _ _

______She looks up, at Jon's open expression, the way she's biting her lip; at the honest hope on Emily's face. Her heart pounds._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uh, am I—if I'm reading this wrong, I'm gonna need you to tell me," she says. She can't—can't let herself believe it so easily, can't fuck this up._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Lovett," Emily says, and she doesn't sound sharp but rather like she's used to ordering people around. It hits Lovett straight between her legs, hot and painfully good. Emily puts her hand over Lovett's, the three of them all touching there on Emily's soft skin. "Tell me to kiss you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"... Kiss me," Lovett manages to choke out, and then Emily's leaning up and toppling Lovett over, Jon laughing behind them, and her mouth is warm on Lovett's. It can barely be called kissing, because Emily's smiling so wide, and Lovett's starting to feel that happiness bubbling through her like carbonation. She laughs, too, and Emily pulls off and grins down at her, braced on her hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We can do better," Emily says. "Later, I'm gonna kiss the fuck out of you. Okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett can't help but look at Jon, at Emily's—whatever, the woman Emily's actually dating. Jon's up on one elbow, watching them, gloriously naked still. "Me, too," Jon says. "I want to, too. Lovett. If that's good with you." She pauses, adds, "I mean, I want to kiss you, not I want Emily to kiss me. Obviously that too, just—"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Chief speechwriter," Lovett says, and Jon leans over enough to swat her on the arm, laughing._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Can I, though?" Jon says. Her eyes are so big, god, it's unfair. Evolution is working on her side to make people love her. Lovett never had a chance. "Can I... kiss you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Stark naked and that still makes you blush," Lovett says, giddy. She's still thrumming with happiness. "Uh, if you want to—" and Jon does, piles into them and gets her mouth on Lovett's. Lovett has thought about this for so long, about what this would be like; she somehow never expected there would be a third person there, warm and giggling with them; never expected that Jon would be naked and wanting her and sighing in pleasure when Lovett puts her hands carefully on Jon's waist._ _ _ _ _ _

______She doesn't really know what the fuck is happening, honestly, but she's never been so happy to go with the flow in her whole goddamn life._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon's not laughing too hard to kiss her. Jon's groaning into her mouth, hand sneaking up under the hem of her sweatshirt. At least, she thinks that's Jon's hand. It's hard to be sure, especially with Emily leaning in to tug the torn-out neck of the shirt to the side and kiss Lovett's collarbone. "I've definitely watched porn like this," Lovett mumbles._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You'll have to send us a link," Emily tells her, and bites down on Lovett's shoulder, hard enough that Lovett groans._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Vicious," she says, and Emily laughs, kissing her way across Lovett's shoulder. "Not that I'm complaining but, uh, weren't you about to—wasn't Jon going to—"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon's hand has reached Lovett's bra, and she squeezes, experimental. Lovett has to break off and groan. This pair of underwear is going to be a write-off; she can't remember the last time she was this wet, this fucking aching._ _ _ _ _ _

______"God," Jon says. "Take your shirt off. Take all of it off, fuck."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett groans, and lets Emily and Jon work the sweatshirt over her head. Jon makes a guttural noise when it comes up past her tits—that noise, Lovett's familiar with, albeit not from Jon. "God, look at you," Jon says, abandoning the sweatshirt halfway down Lovett's arms and reaching behind Lovett, instead, for the clasp of her bra._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily helps Lovett get the shirt all the way off, and then kisses her for real, lingering. "Hey," she says, grinning down at Lovett. "This is good, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes," Lovett says, so fervently, before she can think of anything safer, more distant, "oh, god, you're both—" and Jon's mouth fastens around her nipple. " _Fuck_ —" and that's something she never let herself think about, even guiltily: Jon, touching her. Jon, wanting her like this._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily's mouth is warm on hers, and when Lovett snags Emily's lower lip between her teeth, Emily lets out a soft grunt that's up there with the hottest things Lovett's ever heard._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I—the—Jon," Lovett says, and calls on ten years of friendship to try to convey what she's thinking without saying it out loud. It works, it must work, because Jon's right there with her when she goes to roll Emily over, both of them toppling sideways on the bed, giggling, until Emily's on her back between them. Jon, on the far side, almost slips off onto the floor; she has to plant a knee between Emily's legs to stay up._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah," Emily breathes, and reaches for her. "Jon, come here." There's nothing for her to pull, Jon bare and fantastic, but Jon sinks down over her, kisses her, and whimpers when Emily pushes up and rubs against her thigh, looking for friction._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Take those off," Lovett says, when they break for air, tugging at the skimpy side of Emily's panties. "Jon, get these off her," and Jon does, watching Emily giggle and lift her hips to help—_ _ _ _ _ _

______—and then Emily is naked, all the way, wet and shining now the panties are gone, and Jon chokes, " _Oh_ ," and grabs Lovett's hand. She flicks a look up at Lovett, shy somehow still. "Touch her with me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Just Jon's hand on hers is electric. Lovett could almost come again now, just from their bodies next to hers, from the way they _want_ her. From the prospect of getting her fingers inside Emily, _fuck_ , and showing Jon how good it feels._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Soft, to start," Lovett tells Jon, quietly, and lines up her fingers behind Jon's, with her thumb tucked into Jon's palm. She runs their pointer fingers gently up the crease of Emily's leg, barely brushing her where she wants it, and watches Emily try to shift into the touch. Before Lovett can make a suggestion, Jon plants her free hand on Emily's thigh, pinning her in place._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't think I won't turn the tables on you, later," Emily murmurs, and Jon says, "Don't threaten me with a good time." Lovett wants to kiss them both, so fucking much._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon leans over and kisses her first, their hands still linked on Emily's thigh, Jon's mouth opening insistent and wanting against Lovett's. It's just—a small thing in the middle of this, but Jon always knows what Lovett wants, and when she doesn't, she asks until she does. It makes Lovett's heart clench, happy, and overwhelmed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What do you want to do first?" Lovett asks. Best friendship works both ways; she knows Jon won't say, always, if there's something she wants first. "Where shall we touch her?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jesus," Emily says, "that's—that's great, Jon, tell us what you want. We wanna know."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon's fingers twitch against Lovett's. "I want to touch her—your clit," she says, whispering like that's the loudest she can make herself say it, "but I can—wait, if you—if that's good."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Would you like to wait for us, baby?" Emily asks Jon, catching Lovett's eye like she knows Lovett is thinking the same thing, unbidden and immediate. Emily is brilliant._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ah—yes," Jon says, voice catching. "Yeah, that's—yeah."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay," Emily tells her, in a tone so firm it makes Lovett squeeze her thighs again. "No touching my clit until I say you can, then." She glances at Lovett, adds, "Or until I tell you to tell her." There's a hint of a question in it, just a slight rise at the end, that makes Lovett nod agreement. Fuck, yeah, that's good for her. That's very good for her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett traces her and Jon's fingers, just barely touching, up the centre of Emily, where she's so wet that Lovett can almost taste her. She stops them well below Emily's clit, and asks, "Do you like—can we finger you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily nods. "Yes, yeah, I like it." She opens her legs a little wider, and Lovett can hear Jon swallow._ _ _ _ _ _

______She brings their fingers slowly down to where Emily is open, and gently, gently, pushes Jon's fingertip against her, not going in, not yet, just—being there. Emily gasps, high, and twitches against their touch._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fuck," Emily says, and she's so fucking wet. "Jon, do you—is that—"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah." Jon's voice is _shattered_ , is gorgeous and caught up in everything, and it makes Lovett feel safer and better, hearing it. She can't imagine how good it is for Emily, that Jon's loving this, getting off on it. "You feel, uh. You feel really good."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily shudders, just a little, hips pushing up toward them despite the pressure of Jon's hand on her thigh._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Lovett, can you—" Jon says, and stops, and looks down at their fingers. "I want to—watch. Please?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily's hips twitch up again, and Jon presses gently down on her thigh. "Oh my god," Emily says. "Oh my _god_. Lovett, fucking—yeah, put your, can you put your—fuck—"_ _ _ _ _ _

______—and Lovett slides a finger inside her, all the way, biting back her own groan, Emily tight and hot and needy around her._ _ _ _ _ _

______"How'd I look, babe?" Emily asks, breathless. "Do I look good for you, Jon?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon doesn't look like she _can_ speak. She slides her hand down Lovett's wrist, traces the bones in her hand lightly enough to make Lovett shiver, and then, carefully, intent, rubs where Lovett's finger disappears inside Emily, where they're joined and where Emily is dripping, making a mess of the sheet._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily makes a soft noise and rocks toward them a little. Lovett wants, so fucking much, to find out all of her noises._ _ _ _ _ _

______She doesn't know, yet, what Emily likes, so she tries everything and watches Emily; feels Jon watching her. Shallow dipping and stroking gets a warm, wanting response. Deep and curling gets her shifting hips but a sense that it might be better later, maybe after Emily's come already._ _ _ _ _ _

______Adding a couple of fingers makes Emily squeal, which Lovett wouldn't have predicted, but she can definitely do that. She wonders, mouth watering, how much Emily could take, if she'd like Lovett's whole hand in her, or Jon's. Jon's got big hands. "God," Lovett says. "Fuck, Em, this is so hot."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon, beside her, says, "It really fucking is."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You should feel this," Lovett says, and slides her fingers out, making Emily groan. "Jon, c'mere."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She takes Jon's hand—gorgeous, long fingered, clever wrists—and brings her fingers back to where Emily is wet and waiting. "Like that," Lovett says, watching, as Jon slips the tip of one finger inside Emily, shallow and testing. "That's so good."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon moans at the same time as Emily, shudders. "Em," she says, sounding awestruck. "Fuck, Em, is that—like that?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______“More than that,” Emily says. Lovett doesn’t think Emily can tell exactly what they’re doing by feel, but she can see their arms twined together, and the look on Jon’s face. “You can give me more, baby.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon whimpers, full-on whimpers, and nods, and pushes one of her fingers in alongside Lovett’s. “Jesus,” Jon says, low and throaty. “Jesus, that’s so—so—“ She shakes her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do you like it?" Emily asks, staring up at Jon. "Is it—do you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett can see, suddenly, Emily's nerves too, tamped down for Jon, for the rest of this, bubbling up to the surface for a moment: Emily's new to this too, just as new as Jon, and Lovett can see like it's laid out before her all Emily's fears. That Jon wouldn't like it when she tried. That Jon wouldn't want her. That she wouldn't want Jon, like that._ _ _ _ _ _

______The way Jon looks must go a long way to helping, Lovett figures. Jon looks like she could come if someone breathed on her, like having her finger inside Emily is more than anything she could have imagined, hot and real and desperate._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah," Jon chokes out. "You're—this is so good, oh my god. You feel—you feel—"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett’s natural instinct is to jump in, to finish Jon’s sentence for her. _Warm_ or _wet_ or _tight_ or _amazing_ —there are a million good adjectives. She bites her tongue._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Like—“ Jon stops, and tries again. “God. Um. It’s like... I didn’t realize that masturbating felt good in the fingers, too. But it’s like ... touching you feels like masturbating. In the good way. I’m not, this isn’t coming out right, it’s just—sexy. It feels like you’re touching me, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh—oh god," Emily says, and her hips jerk up, pushing for more. "You—you like it, god." Her voice is running thin. "Lovett—Lovett, tell Jon to touch my clit, fuck, tell her."_ _ _ _ _ _

______There's no room for argument in her tone, and it hits Lovett hot and good and hard, shuddering, but—she can wait, if it means she gets to watch this._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon turns to her, emploring. "Show me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You have your own clitoris, Jon, you can do this," Lovett says, but she takes Jon's spare hand and moves it up to Emily's clit, trailing their fingers all the way up until—_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh," Jon says, sounding blown away. "Oh, Em."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett can see the way Jon’s feeling it out, under Lovett’s finger—the roll and the movement of it, the slickness. The way Emily makes new, gorgeous sounds with every touch._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Rhythmic,” Lovett tells Jon._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Fast_ ,” Emily adds, and Lovett squeezes her pinky into Emily and watches Jon finding a rhythm, speedy circles and then, when Emily reacts better to it, speedy up-and-down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Emily, fuck,” Jon says. “This is so—this is _so_ hot.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah," Emily pants, "oh god, you're—" she's losing her words; she's close, Lovett thinks, watching the way her thighs are trying to close up, the way she's fighting not to screw up her face. Lovett has slept with girls like that before, girls who've been told that they're ugly when they're come. Lovett is going to—she's going to—well, first she's going to watch Jon make Emily come, and then maybe she's going to go find all the shitty men Emily has slept with and set them on fire. There. That's a sexual fantasy for the ages._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's so, um," Jon says, staring down at her finger, moving on Emily, "you're so—hard? It's—fuck."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Harder," Emily chokes, rocking her hips up, "please, just a bit—yeah, fuck, like that, so good, Jon, you're so good."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett’s just holding her open, really, giving her something to squeeze down on, and the temptation to help Jon, to take over, is strong. She holds off. Jon can do this—Emily seems sure of it, and she’s in the best position to know._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily’s hand grabs out, and Lovett shifts her free one to meet it. Emily’s grip is on the edge of painful, and crosses it for one brief moment as she gasps, suddenly silent._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett doesn't know where to look—at Emily, tense and soundless and beautiful, shuddering through her orgasm; or at Jon, still working her finger over Emily like she was told, her expression so vulnerable, enraptured, like she's watching something celestial, brand new._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily stays silent the whole way through until her body relaxes all at once, and she fumbles for Jon's hand, pressing it down against her, hard, wringing out a last shudder, squeezing tight around Lovett's fingers._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh my god," Jon says, wobbly. "That was—that was amazing."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily reaches up, arm shaking a little, and grabs for the back of Jon's neck, for her shoulder. Jon goes down easy, catching herself on both hands on the bed and leaning into the kiss Emily's demanding. Lovett gently, slowly, pulls her fingers out of Emily._ _ _ _ _ _

______They seem distracted. Which is good—great! it's great! Jon seems to have learned a lot!—just. _Fuck_ , Lovett's all riled up again, and she doesn't think just thigh-tensing will manage it, this time._ _ _ _ _ _

______She wonders if she can get away with just—slipping a casual hand down to get herself off while they're distracted. Wonders if she can quite make herself do it, knowing they could look up at any moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______She—can't. She can't do it, like that, despite how much she needs it, if Emily and Jon could just notice. She can't be _caught_ , even if she's desperate for it, for a touch, for fingers against her, pushing her on._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily looks up at her over Jon's bare shoulder. She's still mussed, breathless, but she focuses in on Lovett with precision. "Lovett," she says. "Can we—do you—"_ _ _ _ _ _

______" _Please_ ," Lovett groans, too loud and too needy and too obvious, fuck, but she couldn't keep it in. And now Jon's turning towards her, shifting back up to sitting, a hand on Lovett's thigh like that's just normal for them, like it's easy for Jon to touch her. Lovett can't _breathe_._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily gets up, too, slower, until she's facing Lovett on her knees. Lovett wants to be a better person, but in practice, can't quite keep her eyes off her tits, hovering so close to Lovett's face. "What do you think we should do, Jon?" Emily asks, and her tone is playful and confident all at once. Lovett could really learn to love a voice like that._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon slides her hand up Lovett's thigh, closer. Lovett is almost holding her breath, fuck. _Fuck_. "I," Jon says, and then stops. Emily says, "Tell us, babe," before Lovett can, before Lovett can crack and drag her hand where she wants it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I want to see you," Jon blurts. "Lovett, can we—take your sweats off, I want—" she looks at Emily._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily says, "Lovett. Tell me to take your sweats off."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You, uh. You can just—" Lovett says, and then, "Take my sweats off?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily smirks; Lovett doesn't know what that means, but she certainly likes it. Emily reaches for the waistband of the sweats and Lovett rises up off the bed so Emily can—oh, fuck—slide her hands down into them, cupping Lovett's ass. "I'm not sure that counts," Lovett says, breathless._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'll tell you what counts," Emily admonishes her, and Lovett suppresses a shudder. "Jon, pull them down for me, would you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon reaches up and hooks her fingers into the waistband, and then, questioning, under the waist of Lovett's underwear. She looks up at Lovett, and Lovett nods, helpless, wishes she could cover her face just to hide whatever her expression is doing, giving too much away._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon strips her, and Emily digs her nails into her ass. Lovett squeaks at the sting, sharp and perfect_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Tell her, Jon," Emily says, and Lovett opens her eyes to see Jon blushing again, fidgeting. Lovett feels every inch that she's naked, suddenly, exposed and obvious and wanting. "It's okay, tell her."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I," Jon starts. "I thought about you like this, Lovett. I really—you're—fuck, you're so fucking—"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon thought about her like this. Emily _knew_ Jon thought about her like this. And they still invited her over to?—oh. Ohhhhhh._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You sly dog,” Lovett tells Emily. She can’t keep the delight out of her face. “This was planned? All of this?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“There have been some definite surprises,” Emily says, her voice warm and happy. Her nails catch Lovett again, and Lovett sucks air through her nose, rocking towards the pinch of it. “But ... we, you know. Hoped it might turn out this way.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You could have told me," Lovett says, hearing the happiness in her voice, but even before Emily speaks Lovett is thinking of the reasons they might have held back. Jon, nervous; Emily not quite sure how to navigate that conversation, nervous too without the... practical experience._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily shakes her head. "Jon didn't think you'd believe her like that."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett is about to protest, but—well. It's a hard thing to believe._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not sure I believe it now,” Lovett says, only mostly kidding, and then almost falls forward into Jon’s arms as Emily slaps her ass, hard._ _ _ _ _ _

______She catches her breath for a moment, Jon sliding a hand up her side, and says, “If that was meant to deter me, I gotta tell you it’s really more of an encouragement than a punishment.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah?" Lovett can hear the mischief rise in Emily's voice, and likes it. "It is?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah," Lovett says, shivering as Jon keeps touching her, running her hands over her sides, her back, the sides of her tits. "Yeah—fuck—" and Emily slaps her ass again, stinging and wonderful._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Tell us what you want," Emily murmurs. "Tell us how to get you off."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett wants _this_ —them touching her, and talking to her, and she's certainly not saying no to Emily spanking her, either. "Anything," she says. "Anything is good, this is good. It's not, um. It's not gonna take that much." Not the way she's wound up, after everything they've been doing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon's hands are big and tantalising on the sides of Lovett's tits and it's making Lovett want to squirm into the touch._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Anything?" Jon says, unsteadily. "Lovett, god, let me—"_ _ _ _ _ _

______" _Yes_ ," Lovett groans, and—fuck, _fuck_ —Emily slips a hand, fumbling at first, between her legs._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett shoves her knee further over on the bed, trying to give Emily room to work. Emily's fumbling; the angle's all wrong. It doesn't matter, especially when Jon leans in, keeping eye contact with Lovett until she's too close, and wraps her mouth around Lovett's near nipple. "Oh—fuck, that's—"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You feel so good," Emily groans. "You feel—you're so wet, fuck."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Y-yeah," Lovett manages, and Emily's fingers slip up, finding her clit and rubbing. "Fuck, oh, fuck, that's—"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon's mouth tightens on her nipple, the hint of teeth, and Lovett jerks so much she pulls away from Emily's fingers. She barely has time to miss the touch before Emily is back, sticky hand on her arm, urging her onto her back, and then she's down on the bed, Emily's clever fingers back between her legs, Jon leaning over her, kissing her throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett can't help but spread her legs as wide as they'll go, like a physical way of begging for more of Emily's touch. Jon's mouth is warm, and Lovett reaches down to tug her up and kiss her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily's fingering her, shallow and slow, the way Emily likes it. "You can, uh," Lovett gasps, "Deeper is good, and, um, curling your fingers." Emily tries it, and Lovett has to tug Jon down and breathe into her neck. She plants her feet on the bed and rocks up into Emily's hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Gonna," she gasps, feeling it building deep in her belly, her toes curling, her chest tightening. "Gonna—please—" she's too close to catch it, to stop herself asking; Emily's fingers are long and perfect inside her, and Jon is kissing her neck again, one hand splayed across Lovett's chest, pinching gently at a nipple "— _please_ —" and Jon reaches down, smoothing her hand down Lovett's stomach, and Lovett swears she's coming even before Jon, reverent, touches her clit._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett curls up with it, grabbing at her own shoulders, thighs squeezing around Emily's hand. Jon loses her place right away, and Lovett has just the brain power to think, _I can teach her not to_ , and then _fuck, I hope I get to teach them everything_._ _ _ _ _ _

______She goes limp, finally, and Emily gently slides her fingers out and wipes them against Lovett's thigh. Lovett could have gone for a bit more fingering, actually, but she likes the way they're climbing up next to her, bracketing her. Emily rests a loose hand on Lovett's breast, in a way that's familiar or maybe even proprietary; either way, Lovett likes it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon presses her lips to Lovett's jaw. "Um, hi," she says, soft in Lovett's ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lovett turns her face to her, and Jon makes a soft, happy sound. Lovett feels warm, relaxed; the nerves are going to come back soon, she's sure, but for now all she has is this, Jon and Emily with their arms around her, Jon nuzzling happily into her neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hi," Lovett whispers back. "Uh, did you—learn a lot?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon laughs, low and warm. "Um, yeah," she says. "Is there gonna be a pop quiz?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily, whose leg is curled over Lovett's, says, "Are there opportunities to earn extra credit?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nothing in Lovett's life to date—which has been pretty terrific, actually—has entirely prepared her for this, for the surge of happiness and excitement that's rushing through her. "We could ... try that," she says. "Or we could just, you know, go to dinner and a movie or something like normal people."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah?" Jon sounds hopeful, curled comfortably around her. "We could?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______On her other side, Lovett can feel Emily shifting, trying to get the blankets without letting go of Lovett, which is... well, it's..._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wonderful, is what it is. Emily on one side and Jon on the other, wanting her the way she wants them. Asking her. Waiting._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah," Lovett says, and she can't keep the smile out of her voice, and doesn't want to. She curls into them both, putting her hand over Emily's, nuzzling—thrillingly, familiarly—into Jon's neck. "We could."_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
